Volf's Secret! Episode 11
Night has been reached... Wolfgang) You know...We could put Jenna in her crib... Samantha) I know...*Holds Jenna in her arms* Wolfgang) Then why don't we... Samantha) It's just easier... Wolfgang) Yeah, but what if she falls... Samantha) She isn't going to...You've seen me sleep with her, I don't let her go and as soon as she starts to move, I wake up... Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) So it's fine...She'll be fine... Wolfgang) But ( Interruption ) Samantha) If anyone should be worried, it should be me... Wolfgang) It's just I don't feel like that's a good idea... Samantha) Well...It'll be fine, I can't put her in the crib anyways...She'll just get her head stuck and I should know that... Wolfgang) ... Samantha) Why don't we just get some sleep, at least, before she wakes up again... Wolfgang) Yeah... 12 hours later, around 8am... BING! ( Harterym flies into the closed window ) Harterym) ... ( Jenna watches Harterym ) Samantha) She's been more quiet then usual... Samantha's Mom) Yeah.. Samantha) Too quiet... Samantha's Mom) So...How much sleep did you get? Samantha) Only about 3 hours... Samantha's Mom) That's more then what I got with Arric and you... =l Samantha) ... Samantha's Mom) I was lucky to even get 1 hour of sleep... Samantha) Th... ( Interruption ) ( Jenna reaches over to the window ) Wolfgang) ... Samantha) ... BING! ' '( Harterym crashes into the window again ) Jenna) DU! Samantha) Umm...Wolfgang, can you check the window... Wolfgang) Sure... ( Wolfgang gets off the bed, walks around, and checks the window ) Wolfgang) Harterym) *Through window* In the dow... Wolfgang) ? ( Wolfgang opens the window ) ( Harterym flies in ) Wolfgang) *Closes the window* You might want to thank Jenna... Harterym) *Flies to Jenna* Tha-*Jenna grabs Harterym* O_O Samantha) Put her down... ( Jenna drops Harterym ) ( Harterym falls to the floor, shocked ) Jenna) WAHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHH! Samantha) It's okay... ( Samantha rocks Jenna, in her arms ) Jenna) WAHHHHHHH! *Reaching towards Harterym* Samantha) Okay...Calm down... Jenna) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Samantha) Ugh...I'm going to have to leave the room with her then... Samantha's Mom) Yeah...*Gets up* Wolfgang) I guess I ( Interruption ) Harterym) Wolfgang, I need to tell you something... Wolfgang) Well...Looks like I'm going to be in here... Samantha) Okay... Jenna) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Samantha) Jenna, calm down... ( Samantha, Jenna, and Samantha's Mom leave the room ) Wolfgang) Looks like you found a playmate... Harterym) Yeah... Wolfgang) It actually looks like she likes you... Harterym) A lot... Wolfgang) Anyways...What did you want to tell me? Harterym) Volf's secret... Wolfgang) VOLF! You have a secret! >=O Gemention Volf) *Flies out of hiding* I hate babies... Wolfgang) VOLF! >=/ Gemention Volf) ...What? Wolfgang) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! Gemention Volf) Well...I do... Harterym) And the secret about Volf is something he doesn't even know... Gemention Volf) A SECRET ABOUT ME! WHAT! Wolfgang) Volf, lower the tone...Baby in the house... Gemention Volf) Wolfgang, lower your tone now too...You were screaming... Wolfgang) ... Gemention Volf) Yep...I owned you! Harterym) Now...Can I tell you guys or what? Wolfgang) Good ahead... Gemention Volf) Yeah...What my partner said... Harterym) Okay...Volf, you aren't any original attribute anymore... Gemention Volf) But I like my Ventus... Harterym) You have 8 attributes, Crystitic attributes...Crystitic Ventus, Crystitic Aquos, Crystitic Haos, Crystitic Pyrus, Crystitic Subterra, Crystitic Darkus, Crystitic Magnetism, and Crystitic Electricity... Wolfgang) *Jaw drops* Wow... Harterym) And now only that, but Volf is the leader of that generation...And well he is the creator of the bakugans too... Gemention Volf) Creator? HOW DO I DO THAT! Harterym) Wolfgang...How many crystal bakugans? Wolfgang) How about 30... Harterym) Okay... ( A flash happens ) ( Thirty crystal bakugans lay on the floor ) Wolfgang) <.< Harterym) Now...You should probably get outside and give them an attribute out of Volf's 8... Gemention Volf) But how? Harterym) Wolfgang has to hold them next two one of your 8 gems, when you're in bakugan form...You'll flash and the bakugan will gain that attribute... Wolfgang) I feel like a kid again <.< Volf...Lets do this... ( Wolfgang picks the crystal bakugans up ) Valentin 98 vs. Wolfgirl12390, Taylean vs. DG, and Nuza vs. Red! Episode 12 Grade of Volf's Secret! Episode 11? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Harterym Category:Jenna Category:Samantha's Mom